In known loading methods and devices for feeding waste-filled containers into a rotary incinerator, the containers, consisting of open topped barrels and tubs, are pushed by means of a ram along a slide which extends through the inner wall of a rotary incinerator, and are tipped in a single motion into the drum of the incinerator. These containers are filled with solid, pasty, or liquid wastes, often from industrial origins. The solid wastes usually become pasty or fluid under the influence of incinerator heat, while the pasty wastes can become either liquid when heated or remain as is. As a container or barrel is emptied, the combustible material emerges and spreads out in the rotary incinerator. A relatively large portion of the lower surface of the incinerator drum is rapidly covered by combustible waster material. The intensive heat prevailing in the incinerator drum produces a rapid burning of the waste material. In particular, the burning waste material, spread over a relatively large surface area, creates a sudden, uncontrollable release of heat and produces a correspondingly steep, high temperature peak. Such high temperatures exert considerable stress on the rotary incinerator, albeit for a short time. Correspondingly, the air available for combustion is frequently insufficient so that the lack of oxygen produces soot and unburned gas, by-products which are unacceptable in view of environmental protection laws governing smoke stack emissions.
Large solid combustible wastes which become liquid or pasty with heat behave essentially the same as waste materials which were initially liquid; they spread over large areas of the rotary incinerator, create sudden uncontrollable heat releases, and produce high temperature peaks. Loose granular wastes and chunky wastes behave similarly to liquid wastes or solid wastes which have become liquid.
One known method to avoid these disadvantages is to first pump the liquid waste contents of the container into a holding tank and then again pump the material from this tank into the rotary incinerator. However, this method is not always feasible because of the variations of waste products and is quite costly in terms of equipment and operating expenses.